onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Deleting user pages and user talk pages
Since the other forum was completely gone off topic and began to be unreadable, I'll start another one. Please leave the discussion about NinjaSheik in the other one and just talk here about whatever an user and talk page should be deleted, for what reasons or for what reasons it shouldn't be. I'll repost my argumentations: * The user don't own his pages, since they are wiki pages, hence they are system pages. The user cannot delete the pages by himself, only admins can, hence it's at least an admin decision to grant the request or not. * The deletion of user and talk pages can be a nuisance for other users. * There are plenty of other valid alternative of deletion: ** Blank out their personal pages. (blank out = removing all content; deleting page = removing the page from the system) ** Leave a few words telling how and where contact them (like this) ** Make a soft redirect #REDIRECT w:c:WIKI:User:USER (user page) and #REDIRECT w:c:WIKI:User talk:USER (talk page) ** Leave things as they are. ** If the reason behind the deletion request is to avoid being bothered by other users, then protect the pages at admin level, this way only admin will be able to edit them if it will be necessary. ** If the reason behind the deletion request is to not let people access the history page for whatever reason then the correct procedure to do that is: 1. blank out the page; 2. delete the page; 3. restore only the last revision of the page. I still didn't hear a valid reason why one of the above alternative is not acceptable in place of the deletion aside the "I just want to". So now that the whole shitstorm is cleared can we just restore her talkpage so I don't have to look at a frickin redlink on the wa? 19:38, April 25, 2012 (UTC) I think we should have a simple vote about it one here. (OnePieceNation 00:02, April 26, 2012 (UTC)) Fine than I'll start one: Vote The vote will run until the 3rd of may, only users who have been registered here for more than 3 months and who have more than 300 edits are allowed to participate. Deleting User (talk) pages :;Should profile pages be allowed to be deleted? * Yes # 19:08, April 26, 2012 (UTC) # # # 22:27, May 2, 2012 (UTC) * No # 19:06, April 26, 2012 (UTC) # # SeaTerror 19:11, April 26, 2012 (UTC) # (OnePieceNation) (OnePieceNation 19:12, April 26, 2012 (UTC)) # 19:16, April 26, 2012 (UTC) # # 06:07, April 27, 2012 (UTC) # 13:42, April 27, 2012 (UTC) # 13:56, April 27, 2012 (UTC) # 03:27, April 29, 2012 (UTC) #MasterDeva 15:36, May 2, 2012 (UTC) * Neutral # # [[User: Weirdowithcoffee| KOROMO ]][[User Talk:Weirdowithcoffee| Talk ]] 20:45, April 26, 2012 (UTC) # 04:28, April 27, 2012 (UTC) # 04:48, April 27, 2012 (UTC) # 05:51, April 27, 2012 (UTC) # 00:42, April 29, 2012 (UTC) :;Should talk pages be allowed to be deleted? * Yes # # # * No # 19:06, April 26, 2012 (UTC) # 19:08, April 26, 2012 (UTC) # # #SeaTerror 19:11, April 26, 2012 (UTC) #(OnePieceNation) (OnePieceNation 19:12, April 26, 2012 (UTC)) # 19:16, April 26, 2012 (UTC) # # # 04:28, April 27, 2012 (UTC) # 04:48, April 27, 2012 (UTC) # 05:51, April 27, 2012 (UTC) # 06:07, April 27, 2012 (UTC) # 13:42, April 27, 2012 (UTC) # 13:56, April 27, 2012 (UTC) # 00:42, April 29, 2012 (UTC) # 03:27, April 29, 2012 (UTC) # #MasterDeva 15:36, May 2, 2012 (UTC) # 22:27, May 2, 2012 (UTC) * Neutral # [[User: Weirdowithcoffee| KOROMO ]][[User Talk:Weirdowithcoffee| Talk ]] 20:45, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Protecting user (talk) pages :;Only protect user pages after excessive vandalism? * Yes (Only after vandalism) # 10:38, April 28, 2012 (UTC) #(OnePieceNation) (OnePieceNation 23:12, April 28, 2012 (UTC)) Only after excessive outside vandalization and only after a request by the concerning user. # 03:27, April 29, 2012 (UTC) (If they're not protected, they can easily vandalize it however they please. You can upload images and videos externally now, so a smart vandalist can decorate his whole profile with GOATSE. Not all of us want that.) # * No (Protect them whenever) # # # 16:54, May 2, 2012 (UTC) # * Never protect them # # 10:49, April 28, 2012 (UTC) # 03:15, April 29, 2012 (UTC) # *Neutral # SeaTerror 10:43, April 28, 2012 (UTC) (If locked a user page should eventually be unlocked. It also should only be on user request) # 08:43, May 1, 2012 (UTC) # #MasterDeva 15:36, May 2, 2012 (UTC) # 22:34, May 2, 2012 (UTC) :;Only protect user talk pages after excessive vandalism? * Yes (Only after vandalism) # 10:38, April 28, 2012 (UTC) # 04:00, April 30, 2012 (UTC) (Same for my reason above. Smart vandals can create vulgar images in their talk pages.) # # # * No (Protect them whenever) # # # # * Never protect them # #SeaTerror 10:43, April 28, 2012 (UTC) # 10:49, April 28, 2012 (UTC) #(OnePieceNation)(OnePieceNation 23:52, April 29, 2012 (UTC)) # 05:36, April 30, 2012 (UTC) # # #MasterDeva 15:36, May 2, 2012 (UTC) # 16:54, May 2, 2012 (UTC) # 22:34, May 2, 2012 (UTC) *Neutral # 08:43, May 1, 2012 (UTC) # # Vote people! 19:06, April 26, 2012 (UTC) The vote is up the end result is 4 for yes; 11 no and 3 neutral Discussion I don't really understand the meaning of the second poll... I think a page should be locked for a good reason, we cannot really know beforehand what reason might be, so saying something like "only after vandalism" or "never" is actually limiting. Maybe on user pages but a talk page should NEVER be protected. Talk pages are supposed to be used for discussion and if the page is protected then you wouldn't even be able to tell a person to comment on something if it concerned them. SeaTerror 03:56, April 30, 2012 (UTC) I dont think I really understand the meaning of the second poll, can someone please explain? 07:38, May 1, 2012 (UTC) If the talk page is protected, simply you have to rely on the admins to give a message to the user. Nope. The talk page should never be protected. Do you even know what the definition of "talk" is? SeaTerror 22:25, May 2, 2012 (UTC) I agree, it kind of defeats the purpose..... 02:53, May 4, 2012 (UTC) The vote is over anyway. We should probably discuss about protecting the pages though. I think most people who voted neutral meant it as an "upon user request" kind of thing. SeaTerror 03:31, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Thats what my neutral vote meant. 04:08, May 6, 2012 (UTC) The vote for protecting talk pages was a bit hasty, in fact now if an ip keeps vandalizing your talk page you cannot request its protection now.